cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
TheFallenOne
TheFallenOne, or Fallen for short, is a member of Cult of Ustream. After passing his third initiation, Fallen was welcomed to their ranks. He has been a part of many adventures that appear randomly from time to time. Fallen has been given tasks like making weapons for Dark, check the security, and get killed by Zio which is now known as Gopher Duties. Since Fallen is the first Gopher, he gets to experience all of the Gopher Duties which are made on the spot. Fallen has gained powers and allies through Chatplays or Roleplays. He gained Blaine and Drake through a Chatplay while he gained Thrym, Sephoran, and Hana through A Broken Legend. Fallen has gained all of his powers through the means of Chatplaying and the soda machine. Recently, Fallen has became the God of Fail, which gives him power of Fail. History School Days Meeting Blaine I can use Magic? Finding CoU Powers/Abilities *'Elemental Magic:' Since Fallen is a mage he can use the four elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. *'Nonelemental Magic:' Besides using the four basic elements Fallen can use nonelemental magic such as: Healing, Telekinesis, etc. *'Basic Dracomancy:' Just like Jason, Fallen can control dragons such as Blaine and the hatchling Hana *'Basic Necromancy: '''Just like Blaine, Fallen can control/revive the undead to serve him, but he is only limited to summoning three zombies at a time *'Beast Mastery:' Fallen has an ability at which he can control any beast and make them do his bidding. He can also control Jason when he is in his many beast forms. *'Objectmancy': Fallen had gained this power through the means of the soda machine. Objectmancy allows him to make any inanimate object animate and become his weapon. *'Fail:' Since Fallen has become the God of Fail, he can control all Fail. *'Spirit Form''': After dying from Blaine's sister, he has been able to become a spirit. Now he occupies a cloned body Giga made for him. In this form he can posses people. Weapons *Book of Spells Vol. 1: The first edition to the Book of Spells. *Book of Spells Vol. 2: The second edition to the Book of Spells. *Katana: His main melee weapon. *Jericho 941: His main shooting weapon. *Secret Dagger: When all other weapons are gone Fallen takes this out. *Other Weapons: Mostly made by Fallen or stolen from Giga's Lab. History and Relationships Fallen joined the ranks of the Cult of Ustream in early June after he joined the Pokemon Acanthite Forums. After joining he quickly became friends with most of the members and has made a history and name for himself. He has had several adventures with many adventures invloving dragons, Hole of Ultimate Doom, monkeys, clowns, and other "normal", daily things in the Cult. Fallen and Ziolang have been friends/allies even before joining the Cult. Even after joining the Cult they still have a great time. Over the past months, both of them have kept a good friendship even though Ziolang moving up in the ranks of the Cult. Both of them enjoy trying to kill Barky, but they always seems to fail. Before getting to know Kudamon(also known as Jason), Fallen thought that he was a "noob-eating", scary person. After getting to know Jason better, the two of them became really good friends. They have fought a couple times and amazingly Fallen has won most of them. Fallen was even there when Kuro killed Jason. That moment was turning point in Fallen's life. The relationship between Fallen and Giga is a very, weird one. Usually Fallen steal stuff from Giga's lab, destroys his stuff, or accidentally shoots Giga with a death ray. Out of all the times they have fought Giga was always the winner. Fallen admires Giga for being so strong. Besides that, their friendship ir sort of "off-and-on." When Giga was going to go on his own to battle Kuro, Fallen punched Giga in the face telling him not to do it and Giga aimed his death ray at Fallen. Darkmaster and his Lycan allies seem to follow Fallen and Blaine a lot. The Lycans and Blaine have a past together, so they insist on following Blaine all the time resulting in their friendship. Usually whenever Fallen builds something new, DM decides that he wants to test it like the ABR. Fallen tries to make sure he stays close to DM so Jude doesn't bite him. Fallen has made friendships with other members to like crazEmaster101, Mimring, Ziebart, and many others. Trivia *Just like his name Fallen has actually died before, but he came back to life. *He was previously an orb of light until he took of Game Master's body. *Whenever there is talk about shipping, FallenxAngel always comes up and Fallen gets pissed and sometimes ragequits. Category:Members Category:Humans Category:Brick Users Category:Offensive Fighters Category:Gopher Category:Gods